Brady Armstrong
Brady Armstrong is an actor. Biography Simone Mueller met Brady in 1995 when he was working at a coneydog stand and became his agent. The Final Scene In 2001, Brady is at the Royal Palladium theater in St. Louis for its last screening ever, the premiere of his new film Vanishing Destiny. Maya Nguyen, a sophomore at Washington University, plans to interview him about the film. When she is kidnapped, however, Nancy tries to get the demolition of the theater to stop. She discovers that Brady Armstrong's real name is Brady Thompson. He is the great-nephew of J. J. Thompson, who owned half of the theater, so Brady inherited it from him. He was going to destroy the theater to create a themed restaraunt, Planet Tinseltown, ''most likely having something to do with the gossip magazine The Tinseltown Tattler. He is extremely concerned with the image he projects, buying a self-help book on image, a bottle full of "sunless tan", and a box with something that may make hair grow "sometime eventually". She also discovers Maya's notebook concealed in his bag. She was planning on exposing who he really is in her article, and he couldn't allow her to muck up his image. He doesn't seem like Simone very much. In many of the pictures she's taken of him on her camera he looks noticeably unhappy, especially when she makes him pretend to find Maya's press pass on the theater balcony instead of where he truly found it in the basement. When Nancy snoops through the book he's been reading, she finds a doodle of a ponytailed Brady on the deck of a pirate ship happily yelling "come back here and swab this deck! YOU WORK 4 ME!!" to an overboard Simone. At the end of the game, he decides to donate his half of the rights to the Royal Palladium to the Historical Society. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Brady can be seen on the cover of a magazine near where the ghost dogs are being kept. It appears that, after the scandal with The Royal Palladium, Brady was attempting to make a comeback. Curse of Blackmoor Manor Brady is on a show called ''Four Petunia Highway as of 2004 and posters for it can be seen in Jane's room. It aired on The Heartthrob Channel. Jane is a huge fan of his, and has a crush on him; she has a picture of him doodled over with little hearts. Nancy, oddly, does not mention meeting him. He is also one of the models on her model match game in Danger by Design. Filmography Film * Vanishing Destiny * Destiny Shines Forth * Pharaoh sequel (possibly) Television * Four Petunia Highway Trivia * According to Simone, Brady had a ponytail before he became famous. She made him get rid of it. * Since Brady printed out a page on the Gemini horoscope, he is likely a Gemini. * Brady may have stayed in room #1 at the Ryokan Hiei under his real name, Brady Thompson. * Brady stayed at the Glaucus Lodge at some point and is quoted on a flyer saying it's "the best place to stay in Scotland". * The Tinseltown Tattler refers to him as Sir Brady Armstrong, implying he has become knighted, but it's more likely that its a reference to a role he's playing. * There are rumors that Brady may star in a ''Pharaoh'' sequel. Gallery Four Petunia Highway.jpg Brady.jpg BradyRED.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Final Scene Category:Celebrities Category:Males Category:Nancy Drew Video Game Characters